No Idea
by ThouShaltNotFall
Summary: What happends when Uther finds out about magic? Well let's just say it involves a very cruel game. AKA The Hunger Games
1. The Reaping

Uther stood at the podium ready to give his speech. When the villagers, peasants, knights and any of the people between were seated and settled, Uthur began.

"People of Camelot," he adressed. "I have become aware of magic at the heart of Camelot-" Merlin froze and stared up at his king. Could he know? The raven haired boy couldn't imagine what was in store for him if he did know. "I have decided to give you an oppurtunity to live, but only one of you will do so. I have made up a game. 24 of you will go into an area of land that is being set up as we speak and all of you will fight to the death. Only one may come out. So it's your choice. Will you die in the area of land, or will you slaughter your own kind for the chance of life?" The king looked over the crowd. "I know how many sorcerers are here and I have place all of your names in a ceramic bowl. We will draw them out now."

Sure enough the king had a bowl waiting for him. Merlin stiffened. What if he was in that bowl? What would Arthur do? What would he say? How could Merlin get out of this one?

"Phoenix of Corwall!" Yelled Uther, smiling like a maniac.

A girl with red hair and blue eyes drew a quivering breath. _Her? _How could he have known about _her_? "Seize her and bring her up here!" Cried Uther losing his patience quickly. Merlin looked at the young girl and thought that this was wrong. He can't do this to a... she looked about twelve. He couldn't do this to a 12 year old, could he?

She stood next to Uther on the stage, two guards behind her. Uther whispered something in her ear so only she could here, "I hope you burn in Hell, witch," he whispered, venom dripping from ever word.

one down, twenty-three left to go. "Mordred of Orkney!" _Huh? _Did Merlin hear right? Mordred? He wasn't in Camelot though... Was he? Sure enough he was carried to the stage. Mordred had grown a considerable amount and his hair was a bit lighter. He was all muscle now.

Merlin looked at him. Mordred just nodded his way, as if to say "hello,". This is absurd! Merlin thought loudly. He knew Mordred was a sorcerer, but what he didn't know is how the king knew about it.

It went on and on, until he got to the sixteenth one to go into the area of land, or the arena, Merlin liked to call it. Because it was a game. And games are played in an Arena. This is disgusting, Merlin thought bitterly for the millionth time that day.

"Morgana of Camelot!" Uther shouted. No way! More like "yeah right,". They couldn't catch Morgana. They've tried.

But, unecpectedly, a voice rang out clear as a belle, "I will play your game, Uther! But I'll let you know now I will win," she said. It was, undoubtedbly, Morgana Pendragon.

She walked up on the platform to stare down at all the people of Camelot. _When I win, _she thought. _All of them will die. And I _will _rule Camelot. _

_Good luck, _she heard. She looked confused and looked around until her eyes fell on the face she'd loved and wished he was not a dream. Mordred was a couple people down from her. Morgana's pride vanished. Could she win?

* * *

They were down to their last one and Merlin hadn't been called. His fingers were crossed, his toes were crossed and, hell, his eyes were even crossed.

_Please, don't call my name! Please, don't call my name! Please, don't call my na-_

"Merlin of Ealdore!" Uther shouted with a hideous smile. Merlin couldn't help but glance over at Arthur. Arthur was looking up at his father in disbelief.

"Father," Arthur began. "He's a servantboy, my servantboy nonetheless. He's been working for us for I son't know how long. Please, don't put him through this."

"The sources don't lie, Arthur!" The king bellowed to his son.

"What are your sources?" Arthur yelled back. He instantly regretted it. His father shot him a glare. If looks could kill, Arthur would be dead as a... a... dead guy... yeah that works.

Merlin was dragged towards the stadium and was pushed in line behind Mordred.

"This looks like fun," Mordred said sarcastically.

But neither of them had any idea what was in store...


	2. Small Rooms and Short Conversations

Merlin flopped on the ground next to Mordred. "Well," he said. "At least they give us a room, aye Merlin?" Mordred looked around the cell. "I could get used to this?" Mordred put his hands behind his head and looked up at Merlin.

"Why are you back in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I was going along with some slave traders. They wanted to drop by in Camelot. Little did we know this would happen." Mordred gestured around the room where the 24 of them sat. "When you've slept on the forest ground all your life, a bale of hay feels like heaven."

Merlin sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. How was he suppose to fulfill his destiny in an Arena where 23 others were out hunting him? Arthur would never succeed in his destiny... unless...

Merlin had to win. He just had to. But look at what he was up against. Morgana, who was sinister and evil. And Mordred, who knocked out multiple guards just by screaming. Merlin didn't know it, but he was shaking with fear at what the next day will bring.

* * *

"Wake up!" The King yelled on the other side of the bars. He didn't need to only little Andrew was sleeping. He was about 7. That just showed how messed up the king was. "Today you go to the place where the area of land is set up, but you won't start the games until the new moon."

Morgana pursed her lips and then smiled dangerously.

They were all tied to the back of a wagon and were lead at least 10 miles West. Merlin was about to pass out when he was again thrown into a cell. This time it was an individual cell and he had no idea where the others were. The last he remembered the new moon was about a week and a half away. Merlin gulped. He was going to spend a ween and a half living in this cell, which was only dimmly lighted by one candle.

He looked around and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A black short with black trousers. Was he suppose to change into this for "the games"? Merlin looked around the room once more and started to put on the clothes. They fit him perfectly.

_Merlin? _he heard. It could only be one person. The druid boy Merlin had rescued all those years ago. _Where are you? _Merlin stared at the candle with Mordred's voice ringing in his head.

_I don't know, _Merlin answered finally. _What are we going to do? _

_You're going to die, _A sinister voice said. Morgana. Of course. She could hear their conversation too. _I'll be the one to get out of here and you will die._

Mordred didn't say anything else for the next week and a half. Luckily they were well fed and prepared for the games. Which was a blessing and a curse. Morgana was her strongest and Merlin was too, but Mordred had tried multiple times to get out by magic, but nothing happened. Well, something did happen. Mordred was weak. Somehow his spells backfired and Merlin could hear his screams of pain and frustration down to his cell.

When they walked into the Arena, they were ordred to get in a circle aroung a small cottage. The cottage was pouring over the edge with food and weapons. Appearantly magic wasn't enough.

Merlin could hear the countdown.

_10 _

Merlin felt the breeze of the wind and he knew what he had to do to fulfill his destiny.

_9 _

He knew why little cottage was there.

_8_

He knew there could only be one survivor. '

_7_

He knew he'd have to kill some of his own kind to stay alive.

_6_

Could he?

_5_

Would he?

_4 _

Why?

_3_

Why was Uther doing this?

_2_

Was he really that twisted?

_1 _

What if he didn't make it out? What if Arthur couldn't be the Once and Future King because he had failed?

_0_

It was too late to think about that now, because Merlin was already bolting to the middle, with the other 23 tibutes...


	3. Let The Games Comence

Merlin ran as fast as he could, but some of the others were fast. He reached the cottage and grabbed a swrod, but why did he need it? He had magic! But the thing about Merlin was that he wouldn't use it on his own kind. He grabbed a bag that was filled with food, and bolted up the hill and into the forest.

He tried to catch his breath, but he needed to keep going. Something caught his eye. A flash of red hair moved behing the trees.

"Hello?" Merlin said breathlessly. There was no responce so he crept over to the tree and looked behind. Phoenix, the twelve year old, was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest.

"Don't hurt me, please!" She said. She had one bag on her shoulder and a large cut on her forearm. She reminded him of Little Mordred, when he had found him. A large cut on his forearm and cradling it to his chest. He couldn't leave her like this.

"It's okay," he said. "Let me see your arm." Merlin knelt beside her and gently picked up her arm.

"Can you help her?" Somebody asked. Merlin looked up to see Mordred was behind him. "It took all I had just to get her out of the Bloodbath going on down there. Please, don't let her die." Merlin knew there was no harm, and Mordred meant no harm.

"Yes, I can help her."

Mordred gave a sigh of relief. Phoenix was crying quietly. Merlin asked, "Why did you save her?" He worked quietly while Mordred gave him the updates of the "bloodbath."

"She grabbed the bag and somebody, it looked like Ryleigh, was trying to kill her." Ryleigh was a burly man with black hair and lots of muscle. He didn't look too nice to begin with. "Andrew's dead," Mordred said after a while. Merlin couldn't help but looked shocked. Who would be so hell bent on winning that they would kill a seven year old? It was awful.

"Who else died?" Merlin asked.

Mordred continued to list the names of people that had died. Merlin counted nine or ten. "Wow," Merlin said. He was still fixing Phoenix's arm, when they heard a twig crack in the distance.

"D'you hear that?" Mordred asked. Phoenix shut up and Merlin and Mordred went to incestgate.

"Who's there?" Merlin asked ready to fling someone in a tree trunk or something.

"It's me," a voice said. It wasn't a voice they recognized.

"Show yourself," Mordred commanded picking up his sword and holding it at the ready. A small thirteen year old stepped out of the trees with his hands up. "Who are you?" Mordred asked.

Merlin recognized him though. His name was Talon and he had a dark complexion, and dark eyes. His hair was like the color of raven's wings and he looked scared out of his wits.

"Talon of Orkney," he said. Mordred lowered his sword at the mention of the place where he had come from.

"What is it that you seek, Talon?" Mordred asked sticking his sword in the ground.

"An alliance," he said. Mordred eyed him suspiciously.

"NO!" A voice said from behing them. It was Phoenix. "He can't be trusted," she said. Merlin looked back at Talon whoes eyes had suddenly turned gold and Mordred was flung against a tree. Before Merlin could react, Talon had drawn a sword, but something came whizzing past Merlin's ear and a knife protruded from Talon's chest.

Merlin looked shocked and turned around. Phoenix had another knife out ready to throw it if needed. But Talon was dead.

Merlin rushed over to Mordred. Mordred was unconsious but breathing.

"Oh, Merlin," ANOTHER voice said. This time it was one he recognized. Morgana stood a few feet away from him. "If only," she said. "If only you could live..."


	4. A Part of the Games

Merlin twisted to see Morgana, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I never thought you'd be a sorcerer, Merlin," she said playfully. "You were just a nosy servingboy to me."

"Morgana," Merlin heard behind him. He craned his neck so he could see Mordred stand up wearily. "Morgana, please don't do this. If we work _together _we can get out of here. Nobody has to die." Morgana just laughed.

"Where's the fun in that, Mordred? Where is the excitement. This is, after all, just a game." Morgana smiled though she felt a lump rising in her throat. It had been forever since her and Mordred had seen each other and this was how she acting at their reunion.

"This isn't a game!" Mordred yelled. "This is murder. Uther has set this up so that sorcerers will turn on each other and they will have no one left. That just makes it easier for him to pick us off."

Phoenix came and stood by Mordred, almost like she wanted a say in this matter, but was too shy to say anything. The girl who had murdered somebody with out some much as a blink of hesitation, now shy?

"Hello, there," Morgana said to her in a sickly, fake, sweet voice.

Mordred pushed her to the side, almost protectively. "Leave her out of this," Mordred snarled. "She has nothing to do with this."

"But she's a part of the game," Morgana said innocently. "Isn't killing people a part of the game as well?" Merlin already knew what Morgana was thinking, but by then it was too late. Phoenix was being thrown into a tree. Her head made a loud _thud _as she it his the trunk.

She fell at the base, her hand slumped. She was obviously dead. Morgana had killed her.

Mordred looked at Phoenix's body for a moment, before he charged at Morgana. He knocked her down and grabbed one of Phoenix's knife. He was ready to kill her then and there for killing the girl he had gone through great measures to protect. She was his half sister after all, and he would avenge her.


	5. The Push That He Needed

Mordred has raised the knife high and was just about to stab Morgana.

"Mordred, please!" Morgana begged.

It was too late. Mordred had made his descision. He swung with force and stabbed Morgana in her stomach. Merlin knew it wouldn't be enough. They needed excalibur to kill Morgana. Then he was hit with a brilliant idea that might save us all.

Merlin noticed Mordred shaking as he climbed to his feet. "She was my sister," he said slowly looking at Phoenix with eyes filled with sadness. "I was suppose to protect her."

"Come, Mordred," Merlin said. "we will bury her."

Mordred swooped down and picked up Phoenix's body. "And the worse part is, she possessed no magic," Mordred said quietly.

Merlin looked at Mordred. Will this be the event that makes him betray Camelot, but little did he know he was wrong.

"I know Arthur will be a better king, so we have to kill Uther Pendragon. Merlin," Mordred said. He had stopped walking and Merlin also had to stop abruptly. "If we get out of here, we have to work together. We have to kill the king."

This had been an eternal battle. He knew Uther was standing in the way of Arthur's destiny, but all the times he had the chance to kill Uther Pendragon he didn't. And this was the push he needed. He wouldnkill the king, but first he had to get out of the arena.

"O Drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" Merlin shouted. Mordred was watching with fascination. They had already buried Phoenix and now Merlin was calling Kilgaharra.

Will this work? Mordred thought it would. And sure enough the great dragon came and they were on there way out. They were on their was to kill the king.


End file.
